In the related art, cameras are devices that use lenses to achieve imaging. In related solutions, multiple sets of lenses are required to cooperate and light sensors are very dense, resulting in a large thickness of a camera module. The camera module with a large thickness is not conducive to manufacture electronic products to be thin, and is not conducive to achieve a full screen with a screen ratio of more than 95%. An area is left for the camera, which affects user experience.
Moreover, when a camera solution applied to mobile device gesture recognition is a wide-angle camera, a front camera is required and the front camera protrudes from a face of a glass cover. This camera solution will result in severe edge image distortion and is not conducive to gesture recognition.